


I fought the law and the law won

by theazureavenger



Category: Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theazureavenger/pseuds/theazureavenger
Summary: [Fanart] Bea and Booster finally confront Ted about his crimes... against fashion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShibaScarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibaScarf/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Full size](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/wc34z6u634zvgbq/AADD1FFeImnOeXfXzXCwN-5ha?dl=0)
> 
> Okay so I just recently watched Arrested Development and all I could think of when I saw the prompt was Booster as a Hot Cop tbh


End file.
